


careless;

by Mymysticmess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Im the worst?, Jaebum is, M/M, Pining, This is basically really depressing, Uhhh Youngjae isnt whipped, Youngjae is numb, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymysticmess/pseuds/Mymysticmess
Summary: “Why'd I let you talk me into this?” Youngjae asked aloud, sighing deeply. The question was something both were thinking, and only he'd have the nerve to say it.





	1. Chapter 1

_don't say you love me when you're  
unable to love a damn thing on   
this fucking planet_

**3:02 AM on a cold, and foggy Sunday.**

Youngjae was sat on a bridge, phone in hand. Tears coated the screen, just as they did his cheeks. His brown eyes looked black, the whites were dyed red. A long grey sweater hung low on his chest, his hands covered with the sleeves. It wasn't his, honestly he'd forgotten which store he'd stolen it from. The sweater still smelled of a storeroom, cologne only lingered upon the fabric. He'd never told anyone he'd stolen, but maybe it was sort of obvious. He had little money, but his taste in objects was fancy. Maybe it wasn't exactly a lie if everyone knew. He wasn't making bad decisions in his eyes; he was doing this to feel something. Wasn't there someone who said things lie in the eyes of the beholder? Well he thought he was doing bad things for good reasons. That had to cancel out, right?

“Hey stranger,” Youngjae heard from behind him. “I've seen plenty of people here… it's infamous for… well I assume you know, but I've never seen you.” The voice was calm and clear, and that confused the young boy. 

“I'm assuming you talk to everyone here. Trying to save them?” He asked, eyes down, facing the water that seemed to swirl below his feet. Wasn't it crazy? The fact that Youngjae could fall at any given moment? One wrong movement, or a large gust of wind, and that'd be it. He'd be gone. 

“Not specifically,” the stranger replied, tracing Youngjae’s figure with his eyes. “Well, not always I mean,” that one's tongue instinctively found the ring pressed against his lip. “May I sit?” Youngjae nodded, swinging himself off the ledge and onto the boards. He sat again, and waved to the other man. “May I ask your name?” Youngjae shook his head. 

“Not yet.” Youngjae didn't want to give that out, he didn't even want the stranger seeing his face. That'd make him real, that'd humanize him. Youngjae wasn't human, at least he shouldn't have been. The stranger yawned as a warm silence settled around the two. “You're tired,” he breathed out. It settled upon Youngjae then, that the two shouldn't be talking. The stranger felt things, the stranger cared. “You should go home, sleep.” The stranger only shook his head. 

“You're here. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing there was someone on this bridge alone.” He rubbed his eyes of any sleep. “I'll be fine if you are.” 

Youngjae couldn't keep the other up any longer. His mind raced for answers. “What would prove to you that I didn't come back after you left?” He asked. Maybe Youngjae did care. 

“Come home with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_the child is grown, the dream_  
is gone, and i have become   
comfortably numb. 

**3:57 in the stranger's beige, and warm home.**

“Why'd I let you talk me into this?” Youngjae asked aloud, sighing deeply. The question was something both were thinking, and only he'd have the nerve to say it. They were currently cuddled up under the covers, and Youngjae was frustrated. He didn't even know this man's name, but he couldn't use that argument unless he wanted to be an utter hypocrite. 

“Because you cared about me, and I cared about you,” the stranger whispered against Youngjae’s neck. Chills were sent down that one, and he tried to shuffle away. The other man's grip only tightened. “To make things less awkward, my name's Jae.” Youngjae huffed, feeling bad for refusing to give out his name. 

“What's that short for?” He questioned, almost laughing at the same nickname. 

“Jaebum,” he said even quieter this time, settling into Youngjae’s touch. 

“You can call me by my surname,” he said. “Choi.” Jaebum nodded, and a warm breath escaped his lips. Youngjae knew he'd be asleep within moments, so he left himself relax too. “Goodnight, Jaebum,” he whispered out. 

“Night, Choi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way shorter than I expected but that's okay right uhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa!! Basically the chapters are going to be really short but that's because i like them that way sorry


End file.
